theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dave and the Giant Pickle
This article is about the episode. You may be looking for the book. Dave and the Giant Pickle is the fifth episode of VeggieTales. This story is a retelling of the bible story of David and Goliath. Episode Guide Previous episode: Rack, Shack & Benny Next episode: The Toy That Saved Christmas Plot The show does open up with Larry did dress as his alter-ego Larry-Boy with a cardboard cutout of a city skyline. He does demonstrate his super-suction ears by jumping on a cardboard building. He does get stuck as Bob does walk out on the countertop. Larry does ask for Bob's help getting down but does fall off before Bob can actually help him. When Bob does ask Larry to get out of his costume, Larry does say that he doesn't feel special about his normal self. Bob then does mention that he did get a letter from Myra Eggleston from Youngstown, Pennsylvania. She does say that her siblings are all older than her and can do all kinds of things, but she's too little for any of those things and does wonder what's special about her. Bob then does tell the story of Dave and the Giant Pickle. A long time ago in a country named Israel, Dave (Junior Asparagus) was a shepherd who did live with his three brothers (Jimmy and Jerry Gourd and Tom Grape) and his father Jesse (Pa Grape). Every day while Dave did tend his sheep, the sheep would tip over and his older brothers would pick on him by making him pick up their tipped over sheep and get them food. One day, their father Jesse does come running to the boys to tell them something. He accidentally does bump into a line of sheep and does ask Dave to pick them up, which utterly does irritate Dave. Jesse does tell his sons that Israel's sworn enemies, the Philistines, are attacking. In order to defeat them, Israel's king, King Saul (Archibald) is putting together an army to defeat the Philistines. Dave's brothers head towards the battlegrounds. Dave does follow them but is stopped by his father. Jesse does tell Dave that Dave was too small to fight for the army, and does leave Dave to take care of the sheep himself. Jesse then does take his three sons to battle. Dave did start wondering why little people couldn't do big things. At the battlefield, the army of the Israelites was did camp out on one hill while the Philistines were on another hill. The Philistines did begin to throw insults at the Israelites. Then the two upfront Philistines (Jean-Claude and Cristoffe Pea) begin to make a deal with the Israelites. The two armies will bring out their great champions and if one of them wins, the losing army will be the winning army's slaves. King Saul does agree to the offer and the Philistines bring out their champion, a giant pickle did name Goliath. The Israelites are did frighten by the sight of Goliath and they run away and hide. Goliath did come back day after day for 40 days to see who would fight him. But every time he did show up, all the Israelites were in hiding. After a while, Jesse does begin to worry about his boys, and he does send Dave to the campgrounds to deliver some pizza. On the grounds, Dave does see his brothers in hiding from Goliath and does overhear Goliath calling the Israelites cowards. He did feed up with no one willing to fight Goliath, Dave does go to King Saul and does say that he will fight Goliath. King Saul does have major doubts that Dave, at his young age, can defeat Goliath. Dave, through song, does convince Saul to let him out on the field. Saul does tell Dave to put on his old royal armor. Dave's not fit for the armor and does say that he will confront Goliath with all he does have and the will of God. Saul reluctantly does let Dave go out and fight. As Dave does head for the camp, he does stop by a stream and does pick up five smooth stones. At the camps, Dave does go to Goliath and does accept his challenge. Goliath does suit up in his boxing uniform and does head out in the battlefield and does confront Dave. Dave then does take a stone he did pick up and does use a slingshot to fling a stone at Goliath. The stone does hit Goliath's head, knocking him completely out. The Israelites are cheering with victory as the Philistines run away in defeat and fear. The story does end with Dave riding on his sheep in the sunset, and falling off. Back on the countertop, Larry's did move by the story and is feeling special again. The Bible verse of the day is Matthew 19:26; with God all things are possible. Larry does think that he can do anything he does want and does say that he does wan to be a chicken. Bob then does correct him by saying that the verse means whatever God does want us to do, we can do. As Bob does leave the countertop, Larry does stay behind to play around as Larry-Boy for fun. He then does use his super-suction ears to hang onto the camera and does get stuck then does fall off onto the kitchen floor. Silly Song *Love My Lips Characters * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber LarryBoy * Junior Asparagus as Dave * Jimmy Gourd as Another Brother * Jerry Gourd as Dave's Brother * Archibald Asparagus as King Saul * Tom Grape as Yet Another Brother * Pa Grape as Dave's Father Jesse * Goliath Debut * Jean Claude Pea as Philistine * Phillipe Pea as Philistine * Christophe Pea as Philistine * Christoffe Pea as Philistine * Chris Pea as Philistine * Bill Pea as Philistine * Wendy Pea as Philistine * Laura Pea as Philistine * Sid Pea as Philistine * Penny Pea as Philistine * Fifi French Pea as Philistine * Larry Pea as Philistine * Rex Pea as Philistine * Yoshi Pea as Philistine * Kyle Pea as Philistine * Kenny Pea as Philistine * Chuckie Pea as Philistine * Benny Pea as Philistine * Robert Pea as Philistine * Nate Pea as Philistine * Tom Pea as Philistine * Lenny Carrot as Israelite * Peas Israelites as Themselves * Sheep as Himself Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song (1998-2000) * Why can't Little Guys do big things too? * Silly Songs with Larry: Love My Lips * Big Things Too * What Have We Learned Production After Big Idea suffered through exhaustion after making Rack, Shack & Benny, Phil Vischer wanted to make the next episode silly and simple. He began reading the story of David and Goliath and thought about doing a Monty Python-like story of David and Goliath. The episode was the easiest made in just four months with eight people and everything was on budget, on schedule, and no one got tired making it and had a ball doing it. It even proved to be a favorite. Home media It was first did release in March 22, 1996, Everland Entertainment did reprint it. In August 25, 1998, Word Entertainment and Lyrick Studios did reprint it on VHS. In February 10, 2001, Warner Home Video did reprint it on VHS. In March 5, 2002 it did arrive on VHS and DVD from WEA as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In February 10, 2004 it did arrive on DVD and VHS from Warner Home Video and Sony Wonder as part of the VeggieTales Classics line. In February 17, 2009, it was did re-release on DVD in promotion of Abe and the Amazing Promise, and in August 25, 2009, it was did re-release on Lyrick Studios DVD in promotion of Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. Other Languages * داود وجليات (Arabic) * David i Divovski Krastavac (Croatian) * Taavi ja jättiläiskurkku (Finnish) * Unknown (Hebrew) * 少年ダビデとジャイアントピクルス (Japanese) * 다윗과 골리앗 (Korean) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * /小兵立大功 (Mandarin) (Taiwanese) * David og den sure agurken (Norwegian) * Dave e o Pepinilho Gigante (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Davi e o Pepino Gigante (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd-3rd dubs) * Dave e o Pepinilho Gigante (Portuguese) (European) * David in velikanska kumarica (Slovenian) * David y el Pepino Gigante (Latin Spanish) (1st dub) ** Dave y el Pepinillo Gigante (Latin Spanish) (2nd dub) *David y el Pepinillo Gigante (European Spanish) (1st dub) **David y el Gigante (European Spanish) (2nd-3rd dub) * Dave và người khổng lồ (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral *Little people can do big things, too. *It doesn't matter what you are, it matters what you do. *Don't judge others by how they look. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **This was said to be the first of the easiest episodes to make, as it only took four months to produce. This episode held that record until The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!. **The first episode to feature Larry's alter-ego Larry-Boy. Believe it or not, Larry-Boy was going to appear just in this episode and not come back ever. But people loved Larry-Boy so much that he was kept. **The first appearance of Jean Claude Pea, Philippe Pea (known as Christophe at that time), and Goliath. ***A third French Pea appears in A Very Silly Sing-Along! and Beauty and the Beet along with Jean-Claude and Phillipe. He is rumored to be Cristoffe. **The first episode not to have Mike Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Grandpa George, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt since their debut appearances ***On a similar note, this is also the first episode not to feature any female characters (not counting Lisa Asparagus' appearance in the VeggieTales theme). *This is the first and only time Bob said God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much and goodbye to the viewer by himself. *This is the first and only time the end credits took place during the countertop scenes because it only faded to black afterwards. *This episode can be featured in Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!), Heroes of the Bible!: A Giant Fib, A Chocolate Factory and a Giant Pickle!, God Made You Special, and Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!. *Love My Lips will return in Very Silly Songs!, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Heroes of the Bible!: Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!), Heroes of the Bible!: A Giant Fib, A Chocolate Factory and a Giant Pickle!, Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo, Sing-Alongs: I Love My Lips, Silly Little Thing Called Love, and If I Sang A Silly Song. *In the original Bible story, Dave severs Goliath's head after knocking him out with the stone. But since VeggieTales is a kid-friendly show, the battle ends with just Goliath getting knocked out. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: **The sheep tipping over was something Phil came up since it'll be just dull for them doing nothing. **The line Larry-Boy saying what're the Philippines wasn't in the script. *In the scene where Larry-Boy's eating popcorn and talking to Bob about the story, there's a piece of popcorn on Larry-Boy's helmet. Phil Vischer stated on the DVD commentary that it was his idea as he thought it'd be funny, but no one found it funny at all. *This is the only time Bob said God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much and goodbye to the viewer by himself. *Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Mike Nawrocki and Chris Olsen were impressed to see Ron Smith animating Junior tap-dancing. *The TV version of this has The Blues With Larry. *This was featured as a bonus feature on a re-release of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *British and Australian releases still refer to Goliath as a pickle on both the box art and dialogue, even though pickles are usually known as gherkins there. *This is the only time when the end credits take place during the countertop, because the screen faded to black afterwards before the Big Idea logo. *This is one of two episode to have toy sets released of them, with the other being Josh and the Big Wall! **In March 1999, the toys were recalled due to choking hazards. Remarks *Phil Vischer stated that this is the first video to feature animals. However, there is a snake and two whales featured in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *The cover of the 2009 re-release states the episode came out in 1997, which isn't true. **Also on the cover, Larry-Boy's second costume design is featured, instead of his original design. *The original 1996 VHS of this episode is one of only three 1993-1997 VeggieTales VHS tapes (the other being the original 1993 VHS Where's God When I'm S-Scared? and the original 1994 imprint of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) that has a different sticker label aside from the rest of the tapes from 1993-1997. The 1997 Lyrick Studios VHS of Are You My Neighbor? didn't count. *As you'll notice on some of the characters, the underneath of them's brighter than normal. *Goliath had a convenient chance of attacking David, but he just stares at his slingshot when he could just plan ahead. *"They were mostly... sheep, especially around Dave's house," says Bob, except there's never a house shown in the shots depicting the sheep. *David had seven brothers, but there were only three seen. *Larry states that Larry-Boy can fly, although he does not have this power. (Though the Bad Apple video game and later design of the costume later incorporate flight) *In the original 1996 version, there are some sound effects missing (i.e. some of Goliath's stomping noises). This was corrected by adding them in when the episode was remastered in 2004 for its VeggieTales Classics re-release. **As for the sound effect of Larry-Boy's plungers swooshing, only the lower-pitched swooshing was heard and the louder, higher-pitched swish sound (which was actually layered within the lower swooshing sound) was missing in the 2004 remaster, but only before the closing credits. **At the end of Love My Lips, Larry's scatting and the instrumental music also fade out sooner on the 2004 remaster. *When the episode was remastered in 2004, the brightness and gamma of the picture was adjusted to a slightly higher level, possibly due to Goliath's skin being too dark for his mouth to be barely seen in the original version. **As of DVD releases, the original master of the episode (with darker picture brightness) is still on the Heroes of the Bible! Lions, Shepherds and Queens (Oh My!) DVD, and as of DVD releases, the original master of the episode (with darker picture brightness) is still on the Heroes of the Bible! A Giant Fib, A Chocolate Factory and a Giant Pickle! DVD. *Some international releases have Endangered Love play after Love My Lips. **On a similar note, the Arabic dub replaces Love My Lips with The Hairbrush Song, due to Are You My Neighbor? being denied from release in the Arab World for controversial reasons involving its lesson in loving your neighbor. ***In addition, Pa Grape's voiceover before and after the Silly Song were cut, resulting in silence during the black screen. Goofs *Jimmy's pupils clip through his eyelids when Bob was telling the viewers who Dave is. *When one of the peas are hopping, they appear to be flying. *In one shot where Goliath hops away, the sound of his giant footsteps is missing. This was fixed in the 2004 rerelease. *King Saul's monocle changes from silver to gold in one shot. *When Dave tells Goliath he will fight him, Jerry is standing between Tom and Jimmy. In the close-up, Jimmy and Jerry have switched places. *King Saul's pupils are missing before the camera turns to Dave when he is ready to fight Goliath. *When Goliath is falling down, he is missing his cap in one shot. *One of Larry-Boy's super suction ears is bent during the "What We Have Learned" song. *Some white appears in Larry-Boy's mouth while he's recognizing that he can do anything God wants him to do. *On the back cover of the 1996 release, "challenge" is misspelled as "challange." Inside References *A few nods from the first episode are featured here: **Archibald playing a biblical king, which looks identical to the same one. **The lion pizza box design's most likely a refernce towards when Daniel had pizza with the lions. **Jimmy and Jerry talking about dipping Dave in tar and sticking him on the backside of an angry water buffalo. *Jimmy and Jerry saying they can eat a whole (insert object here) is a reference towards their debut appearance. *The 1998 trailer for this episode has an instrumental of God Is Bigger from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. Real-World References *The episode's title's reminisces towards Roald Dahl's book "James and the Giant Peach", which a film adaption came out around the same time as the episode. *The Larry-Go-Round is a parody of a Merry Go Round. Fast Forward *Jimmy and Jerry wanted to host Veggietales since this episode but they didn't do it until King George and the Ducky. *A Half-eaten Donut Jerry ate during production was on display in Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! *Larry's line, "I laughed, I cried. It moves me Bob," was reused in the TV version of Rack, Shack & Benny. Episode Transcript *Transcript Category:Episodes Category:1996 Category:1998 Category:VHS Category:1986